Pokemon: Omega
by Onihunter93
Summary: When a young man from another world arrives, he quickly rises to fame. After twenty years, he's founded his own elite pokemon league for champions in the newly discovered Omega Region. Join seven new champions as they attempt to defeat eight new Gym leaders and overcome six new Trials to become the new World Champion. Rated T for possible pairings in later chapters.


Twenty years ago, a young man of mysterious origin appeared suddenly just outside of new bark town. He sought out Professor Elm in hopes of becoming a pokémon trainer, to which he received his starter pokémon. He quickly began to defeat gym leader after gym leader at a staggering pace. Not even six months passed before he reached the top of the Indigo Plateau, and challenged the champion of the time, Lance, to battle, and won. Then he fought through the Kanto league, and even faster then before defeated the gym leaders one by one. He then went to Hoenn, followed by Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola, defeating all who stood in his way. It took him only three years to become champion in all seven leagues.

With only one champion overseeing seven regions, criminal organizations began to believe that there was no one who could stop them, and so crime soon began to run rampant; Eco terrorists like Archie and Maxie began feuding in Hoenn over expanding the sea and landmasses. A sociopath by the name of Cyrus began obsessing over creating a "perfect world" without emotions. A power mad man named Ghetsis preached of pokémon abuse in Unova, to become the only one able to use pokémon. A purist named Lysandre threatened to end nearly all life in Kalos by firing an ancient weapon built by an immortal king to preserve beauty for eternity. A hooligan named Guzma, and a delusional Mother named Lusamine, begin terrorizing Alola and cause powerful pokémon from different dimensions to appear. And finally, a mob boss named Giovanni, who created a criminal empire in both Kanto and Johto whose power and influence lasted for years, even in his absence. Fear blanketed the world, yet shortly after each incident occurred, they were quickly and devastatingly brought down by the new champion.

Two more years had passed, before a champions summit was called to order, and the man gave the title of champion of the leagues back to their previous holders, and he was given the title of world champion. He also set into motion a new rule that after defeating a league champion, the title of champion would be given to the victor, but the position of league champion would remain as is. This would ensure that a region always had its champion. After this, He left on another journey to complete his pokédex. Ten years pass without incident, as the story of the world Champion quickly fades from the worlds viewpoint, and order is established once again. A year ago, however, the news is one again ablaze with talk of the world champion, as, miraculously, not only had he completed the National Pokédex, he had also founded a new region, with a fully functioning league, contest platform, and battle frontier, and that it's borders are open to all. However, to challenge its league, you must first have earned the title of Champion in any of the other six leagues.

The news spread like wildfire, and now, in the present day, A group of seven trainers from different regions who have each earned the title of champion, arrive in the Omega Region and begin the race to reach the pinnacle of the pokémon world, and defeat the World Champion.

 _"Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! If you liked it, and are interested in a chance to be a part of the story, I'm looking to fill the roles for the seven trainers who recently arrived in the Omega Region. Send me a PM with your characters Name, appearance, personality, as well as a list of their pokémon team, along with their move sets and abilities. Nicknames are encouraged, and you may have a single shiny. The only rules are that the pokémon must be from the same region as your character, and no legendary or mythical pokémon are allowed on your team. If a single pokémon can be found in multiple regions, that's fine, as long as it's in your regional pokédex. I will pick one character from each region, and if there isn't enough, then I'll make characters of my own to fill the remaining positions. Have fun, and I look forward to your submissions!_


End file.
